Transformers: Aide for the Spark
by WindstormPrime
Summary: Movieverse with some G1 Elements. The Autobots tend to go through Liaisons like paper, mostly because the Liaisons suck. Whats the solution? Find someone odd enough to actually want to learn how to do the job right! Only cannon pairings thusfar. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Aide for the Spark**

_By WindstormPrime Aka J.A.M._

**Chapter 1**

(OoooOOoooO)

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers. Plot and OCs are mine unless otherwise noted._

(OoooOOoooO)

General Morshower frowned at the report that had, unceremoniously, been deposited on his desk. Yet another government liaison has quit and gone into early retirement. It seemed that, without fail, every man who has taken the position at Diego Garcia had quit within a month. And he knew why. Not that he blamed the Autobots or the soldiers stationed there for their treatment of the various liaisons, but they were particularly harsh in how they handled the apparent dregs of the government. He only wished he had caught onto what the government, or rather what certain politicians in the government, were doing.

Word had gotten around that getting assigned to that position was an easy way to secure a fat paycheck for the rest of one's life, if they could pass the requirements. What wasn't being said, however, was that it was being used to 'get rid of' personnel whom have irritated those in command positions. This neatly avoided the political fallout or difficulty of actually firing them. All they had to do was mention there was an 'opening' and grease the wheels of the paperwork for the soon to be 'retired' official. Then he, and it was disproportionate in how many were men, would only do what came naturally enough for others to want him gone. The base personnel took care of the rest by making life a living hell for them. Rumor even had it that it has become a game for them now.

Problem was, however, they _needed_ a liaison. A good one that could actually last longer than a mere month. They needed a liaison that had the sense to not stick his foot in his mouth and _chew_. Sadly, finding someone like that in the government is hard. Not because they are rare by any means, but when you have one under your command, you do everything in your power to keep them from everyone else who might try and lure him or her away. Many even resorted to underhanded tactics such as lying about and understating the performance of such individuals. The exact opposite of those they want to get rid of.

Morshower grimaced as he looked at the list of potential liaisons that he had 'convinced' those in charge to run by him first. Ever since they got that one that was secretly working with the Decepticons, he personally had to know who was coming on board so he could forward the info to the Autobots so they could do their own investigations. Unfortunately, this still hasn't solved the primary problem. He was at his wits end trying to solve the problem when it occurred to him that the best person for the job would have to be trained to deal with this specific sort of situation. None of the liaisons have ever had 'training' to deal with aliens in any capacity. Naturally, he couldn't just command such a thing to exist; he would have to run it by the President and all that. He also would have to phrase it in such a way that nobody really knew what the position was ultimately meant to do. Granted, he wasn't looking for just any individual. He wanted someone low on the totem pole, with experience in mediation between different parties, but little political background to have any sort of bias. Such a person had to be… open-minded… and possibly a little unusual in their own right.

For the first time in months, the general smiled as he typed up a proposal of his own. He would call the position "Liaison's Aide." And the duties would be to mediate, facilitate, and record the dialog between the Autobots and the liaison, for the purpose of maintaining consistency and extending the turnover rate of such liaisons. He added in a few requirements, meant to exclude those he didn't want in the position before finally signing the proposal and sending it off to the president directly. If all went according to plan, he would get the liaison he needed without those stuffy politicians even knowing what happened until it was too late.

(OoooOOoooO)

Months later, Alexander, or rather Laura as she was calling herself now, glowered at her computer screen as she applied for yet another job that she met the qualifications for in the federal system. Her current job had become increasingly intolerable, and she simply needed to transfer out of it. Ever since that whole incident where she had taken medical leave in order to begin hormone replacement therapy, things had gone south. Her own boss broke regulations when he called up the doctors to find out what was going on, and they broke her trust when they told him she was Trans and starting HRT. She knew it would come out eventually, but it still was against regulation. Not to mention she still looked male enough that there was no need to inform anyone of the switch in gender. Especially since she wasn't quite ready to come out of the closet to her peers at the time. Fast forward a few months and her boss had outed her to several folks who were… less than supportive of her change of status.

The Equal Opportunity Office was doing what it could to mitigate the fallout, but little changed the fact that she needed out. Not that she really liked working in a federal prison anyways. Paper pushing is fine and all, but she quickly, and regretfully found that she had little taste for running administration for such a place. Especially after she started to realize that many of the people who worked there were little better than the criminals who resided there.

Unfortunately, applying and qualifying for jobs was the easy part. Her diverse and eclectic skill set meant she could twist her resume around to fit quite a few jobs. If that wasn't the only thing she had going for her, she probably would have gotten a job elsewhere right away. But no, she was white and still legally male, which meant she was always slated to be last in line behind affirmative action, or so it seemed to her at least.

Upon checking her email, she was genuinely surprised to find that she had actually gotten a reply from a job she applied for merely a week ago. It was one she barely could meet the requirements for when she did, so she had little hope of being called in for an interview. "Well damn, it's about time." She muttered as she quickly replied to the email, hoping this would be the break she so desperately needed. She wasn't entirely sure what she was getting into, even the job description was somewhat vague on the website. But it guaranteed a large jump in pay if she managed to stick around for more than six months.

Three days later, she got a call just as she got off from work. She fumbled for her phone in her purse, before snapping the old flip phone open to answer. "Hello?"

"Good evening, is this Mr… oh, I'm sorry. Miss. Kennwick? This is Major Lennox, in regards to the position you applied for as a Liaison's Aide? I'm sorry we couldn't get back to you sooner, however I'm in the area for a brief time and I was wondering if you have the time to for us to conduct an interview. It would save us both a bit of trouble if we take care of it now." Lennox explained on the phone.

Laura tried her best to suppress her surprise as she replied, even has her hands shook slightly in nervousness. "Yes, I just got off work, so I have plenty of time to interview you now. When and where do you want us to meet, Major?"

"Well I am in a bit of a hurry so how about five or ten minutes from now, in the Starbucks across from your work? I'm right outside the gate if you're wondering." Will smirked and waved from the window of the black chevy topkick at Laura.

Laura blushed, immediately feeling self conscious. She wasn't dressed for an interview, nor did she have much make up on. So she wasn't presenting the best image she could at the time... especially since she still had a long way to go with HRT. At least she no longer had facial hair, and was just slight enough in build that she could pass for a somewhat… masculine woman. "T-that'll work." she stammered before she returned the wave. "I'll be right on over."

"See you there!" Will chuckled as he clicked off the phone.

Ironhide rumbled as they moved to go park at the Starbucks. "You sure about... erm... her? Seems a bit flighty."

"I'm sure she's what we're looking for, 'hide. She met all the qualifications General Morshower set, and the sheer diversity in her background means she'll be more of an asset than a hindrance." Will smiled as he watched her make her way out of the fenced in lot.

"Unlike those half processor units that she'll eventually replace?" Ironhide chuckled. "I hope so. I'm getting' real sick of dealing with the worthless slag they keep foisting off on us."

"You and me both, 'hide. And there she goes. Time to pretend you're just a truck while I pretend to know what I'm doing." Will replied as he hopped out of Ironhide's cab, trying not to smile at the rueful chuckle that followed him. When Laura approached him he smiled and put out his hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kennwick. Sorry for the abruptness of the interview, but I'm leaving in a few hours."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Major Lennox. I'm glad for the opportunity to be interviewed so soon." Laura replied, nervously as she shook the offered hand.

"Call me Will." He stated as he guided her to a seat nearby. "Now I've seen your resume, and I must say it's rather… unique. You got a degree in Psychology, and a minor in justice? But you also have computer programming courses in your transcripts, philosophy as well… some work experience in manufacturing and customer service… not to mention experience with data entry and whatnot… there is actually quite a list of other things you've done or learned there. Can you tell me about that?"

Laura took a few moments to settle her nerves as she sat down before she responded. "Well, when I originally went to college, I started out as a Computer science major, before changing over to Psychology, because I found the coursework more interesting. At the time I kinda wanted to become a profiler for law enforcement. But to get into that I needed a Masters Degree at minimum and I wasn't able to get into the masters program. Since then I bounced around, doing whatever I could to get by, trying to work my way into a better financial position so I could afford my… therapy. I've never been adverse to learning new things or developing new skills, so I pretty much applied to whatever job opening I could find, in the hopes they would be willing to take me on and teach me what I needed to know."

Will nodded as she spoke before replying. "That's pretty good, shows initiative and a willingness to do what it takes. Now I understand that you're currently going through some... issues with your current place of employment. I would like to assure you, should you be selected for and accept this position, that there will not be a repeat of that unfortunate situation. I can't get into too many specifics about the job until you agree, but we do have our own medical staff. Who take doctor-patient confidentiality extremely seriously. You would have to report to them for your medical checkups, however."

"That's… good." Laura nodded after thinking about what Will just said. "I don't mind having to report to a new doctor, I'm still not thrilled with the one I currently have, not after his secretary spilled the beans. On the bright side, since I'm effectively... out of the closet anyways. I don't have much else to worry about."

Will chuckled. "Okay then, are you still interested in this job? I know you don't have a lot of information to go on, but I really can't tell you more about what you'll be doing until you're actually signed on."

Laura laughed. "I'm interested alright. If it gets me out of Tennessee, I'm defiantly interested. Not knowing exactly what I'll be doing just makes me want to see just how far the rabbit hole goes… or something like that."

Will grinned as he stood. "That's good to hear. When I get back to my office I'll talk to the others. If they agree with me I'll send you your formal offer, all you have to do is sign it and we'll start getting things underway, Miss Kennwick."

"Please, call me Laura." She grinned, barely containing her excitement.

"Have a nice evening, Laura." Will waved as he climbed into Ironhide's cab, leaving Laura to her thoughts as they drove away.

"Good thing Red Alert has already vetted her. Elswise I'd be asking you why you got her hopes up like that." Ironhide groused.

"Red vetted her? When and how did that happen?" Will blinked as they turned toward the base entrance.

"Shortly after Prowl did. And if Red and Prowl say she's okay then Prime's gonna green light her too. It was the darnedest thing too. Not even a breem later he requested some leave time. Something about getting a deeper look at something he recently uncovered. Prime okayed it this morning." Ironhide noted.

"Strange… Maybe Red's glitch glitched, so now he's almost normal?" Will offered hopefully.

"The day that bot is 'almost normal' is the day I retire." Ironhide snorted. "I bet the fragger is off on… what do you call it? A wild animal chase?"

"Wild Goose Chase." Will supplied. "That sounds a bit more like him… I suppose we'll see what happens then."

Ironhide only snorted in response as he started to make his way down the runway towards the waiting C-130.

(OoooOOoooO)

Red Alert frowned internally as he watched the human names Laura return to her tiny apartment space. He had been watching the location for half a day already... noting that it was woefully unsecure. Her home was far too close to the highway with only the minimal of locks barring her doors. Sure he vetted her as reasonably trustworthy. Her co-workers on the other hand… every time he ran the numbers… the likely hood they would harm her seemed to go up. Oh sure it was a small percentage. And the others would just likely dismiss it, but he had a _hunch_ that the percentage wasn't as small as he could figure. He was sure he was missing something important! The only way he could see keeping that number down was to watch her in secret… and be ready to intervene. Prime agreed, that was why he let him go on this mission. Even if nothing happened, Prime reasoned it was better to be ready to act and not have to, than need to act and be unable.

Even as the last light went out and his sensors registered her as sleeping, Red Alert continued his vigil.

(OoooOOoooO)

Read and review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers: Aide for the Spark**

_By WindstormPrime Aka J.A.M._

**Chapter 2**

(OoooOOoooO)

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers. Plot and OCs are mine unless otherwise noted._

(OoooOOoooO)

Red Alert tried not to fidget in his alt mode. He had been watching, and staking out, Laura Kennwick's home and work place for nearly a week now. In that time he had determined there were 15 squirrels, 4 stray dogs, and more finches than he could count living in the area. Thankfully it seemed, to him at least, that none of which were Decepticon plants of any sort. Not that his primary worry was about a Decepticon attack, for a change. He scowled internally as his sensors indicated she was about to leave for work. For once he wished she would take a vacation day or something. Ever since the initial paperwork for her transfer went through, her boss and coworkers seemed to get increasingly resentful of her 'promotion' to a higher pay grade track.

Of course they never said anything, but he could tell they were. His sensors never lie, and he had studied enough humans to at least be able to recognize the subtle cues they gave off. At least the area seemed reasonably quiet, he surmised.

::Jazz to Red Alert, you there?:: Jazz asked, pinging Red Alert for a status report.

After Red Internally verified and reverified the encryption of the message, he finally replied. ::This is Red Alert. I'm here.::

::How's the stakeout goin'? Any change?:: Jazz inquired again.

::Likely hood of an incident has increased by 2.7 percent. Her boss got another rejection notice of his application to a higher position. Most of her belongings are now safely secured in storage, I affixed a tracking beacon to the storage container as well as anti tampering measures.:: Red Alert mused over the comms.

::Sounds like you've been busy, Red. Look, I know you read a bunch of statistics and all, and that got you all spooked… but that don't mean these guys are stupid enough to try anything. She's a federal employee for Primus' sake. They're not gonna do something that stupid.::

::They may not, but at the very minimum, the extra security would not hurt, and it also serves to keep her safe from Decepticon influences.:: Red Alert replied with a snort. ::She's leaving her apartment now, I'm going to follow.::

::You do that then… Just be careful okay? Paperwork is almost done on the human side, best guess we'll be able to move her Friday afternoon. You can hold out for two more days right?:: Jazz chuckled as he spoke.

::I will be fine, Red Alert out.::

(OoooOOoooO)

Laura couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, though she never seemed to catch anyone doing it when she looked around. "Probably just my imagination." She mumbled as she filed in her last report into the system. "Or it's my boss glaring daggers at me." She added after a moment's thought on the matter. Thankfully, she would be out of this place soon, she had already received an mail stating the final piece of red tape was finished, and only needed to be dropped off at her boss's desk, with several copies distributed to EO and HR, due to the 'hostile' nature of her leaving. She would of thought he would be happy to be rid of her, but instead he tried everything in his power to delay the action, which resulted in some thinly veiled threats by the EO office. Mr. Patterson turned quite an interesting shade of red when they told him to hand over his keys so they could search his files for the accolades that she had earned but were mysteriously missing from her files. They weren't there of course, but they were recorded in the database, so they only needed to re-issue the physical certificates.

It wasn't until lunch time did she realize that her boss, and a handful of her coworkers weren't there. Slightly relieved but still confused… she sought out the one person there that she considered a friend. "Jenn? You still here? Half the guys are gone, do you know where they went?"

Jenny spoke up from the copy room. "Yeah I'm here!" She peeked out to look around. "That's odd, maybe they all went out to lunch together?"

"Jenny, its after three… unless they all just took half a day off they should have been back by now." Laura frowned as she stated it. "Ugh… I bet they did too... I guess I'll leave a note to let night shift know what needs to be signed off on." She grimaced. "I bet they're all out drinking or something."

"Eh... who knows? Speaking of taking off, you all packed up yet?" Jenny grinned as she stepped out with several handfuls of documents printed out and sorted.

"Yep! Everything is ready to go! My landlord griped about my lease termination a bit, but James understood why. I'll actually be staying in a hotel for a couple nights, I just got to turn in my keys when I get back." Laura grinned.

"Good luck with that! I need to go distribute these now... but maybe later we can go out and have a last night out on the town?"

Laura smiled as they both started to go back to work. "I'd love that."

(OoooOOoooO)

Elsewhere, five men gathered around the door of an apartment one that was formally Laura's. Four of them wore masks and wielded bats. The fifth man sported an impressive shiner and was nervously fumbling with the locks. "L-look, I'm telling you, the place is empty now, she's not coming back!"

"Tha's.. a.. an.. uh.. likely story." One of them slurred. "Yer' jus' protectin' that fag boy so we dun' give him ah proper.. uh.. beatin' yeah."

"So get the door fucking open already!" Another exclaimed angrily. "Maybe we should do you too after we fucking do him!"

"I think not!" Shouted a voice as a large burst of slippery white fire retardant foam caught all five unawares. By the time they came to their senses they could hear sirens closing in the distance, prompting them to try and stand to escape... only catching a glimpse of the red and white sports car that sped away from the scene.

Red Alert allowed himself to smile a little as he moved to a place where he can watch from afar again. It seemed all his caution had paid off. Optimus might not like the 'messy' nature of his attempt to stop the would-be criminals. But he was sure he wouldn't fault the necessity of his actions. He was reasonably sure that nobody spotted him either. Even though one of the thugs, which he now identified as Laura's soon to be former boss, managed to find his footing, he was unable to escape the police that were called to the scene anonymously.

::I think someone has been watching the twins too closely. Though I like the results.:: Jazz mused over the comms, nearly making Red Alert jump in surprise.

::One of these days, Jazz, I will learn how you and the twins sneak past my sensor nets.:: Red groused. ::Why are you here? And how did you get here so fast?::

::Just to deliver your energon ration. Ratchet figured you might be running a little low. Also I was… kinda sorta in the area already.:: Jazz supplied most unhelpfully.

::You say that, but my processor says you're up to something. It just better not bite me in the Aft.:: Red cautioned. ::What I go through with the twins is bad enough… wait.. you did something, didn't you?::

::I may or may not have.. one upped the twins.. and didn't want to be around for when they figure it out.:: Jazz chuckled slightly.

Red Alert sighed, wishing he could rub his helm in exasperation. ::You are going to be the death of me, Jazz.::

::I assure you, the twins will beat me too it.:: Jazz reassured. ::So when's the new femme gonna show up? I haven't seen her yet.::

::Her Jeep is pulling up just now.::

::That beat up ol' thing? Yeesh, even Hound comes back from his tumbles in the woods better lookin' than that.:: Jazz frowned.

::It is all she could afford at the time. Besides, it is a very safe and reliable vehicle.:: Red Alert countered.

::Mmmhmm safe and reliable.:: Jazz when silent as he watched the curious exchange. ::Are you sure that's a mech who's trying to become a femme? She looks like a femme to my optics.::

::Use your scanners and not your optics Jazz.:: Red Alert chided.

::You know, there's a concept humans have, called invasion of privacy? She's gonna be torqued at you if she ever finds out how much you've been doing.:: Jazz shot back.

::What I've been doing has been for her own best interests and don't need defending.::

::You keep telling yourself that… Hmm… Looks like she's heading off to wherever she's staying now. You best head back to base, I'll take over from here. The energon cube's stashed in that locker the twins have been keeping off the books. Though I'm sure you already know about their various stashes.::

::I do.. and If you insist.:: Red Alert snorted before driving off while Jazz waited for Laura to get a bit of a lead on him before he followed.

(OoooOOoooO)

It was early Friday morning, too early as far as Laura was concerned. She was sitting in her jeep, nursing a hangover while she waited near the airport, just as Major Lennox instructed. "Goddamnit… if I knew I was going to have to be here this early in the morning, I would of told Jenn not to let me drink so much." She murmured to no one in particular as she glanced out once more for the silver Solstice.

Finally, just a bare minute before the arranged time, the vehicle she was looking out for arrived. It pulled up beside her as she got out and rolled down a window. "Miss Kennwick? I'm here to lead you to where you need to go. Just follow me and we'll talk more after we get on the plane."

Laura blinked briefly before responding. "O-kay.. lead the way then.. Mr."

"Please, just call me Epps." The man chuckled.

"Ah.. Lead the way then Epps." Laura replied as she crawled back into her Jeep. As she followed she wondered about all the secrecy behind where she was going. Sure they've fed her bits and pieces of her job description, just enough to get a general idea... but nobody would tell her where she was going or why so much secrecy was needed. She almost did a double take when Epps began to lead her onto the tarmac, towards a waiting C-130. It just seemed so… surreal. As she pulled up into the C-130 and followed the gestures of the soldiers. She got out of the jeep while they started to strap it down and close the rear hatch. Oddly, she noticed that they didn't seem all that concerned with securing the smaller and lighter Solstice.

Epps waved at her to come and sit on the bench near the front and strap in, while handing her a headset. He flashed a big grin, waiting for her to have the headset secure before speaking. "I suppose you've figured out by now that the job you've been hired for is a bit more than what we've told you."

Laura rolled her eyes as she gripped the harness as the plane taxied out onto the runway. "I'd have to be pretty dense not to notice that Epps. So is this the part where you tell me what I'm getting into… or are you going to wait until we're in the air so you can toss me out if I don't like what I hear?"

Epps snickered, remembering all too well when Major Lennox essentially threw a liaison out of a plane. "No, we're not gonna toss you out. But no sense in not starting now." He smirked as Laura braced herself awkwardly as the plane began to pick up speed. "To put it simply, we are going to a secure facility called Diego Garcia. While you are there, you will assist the government liaison in keeping amicable relations with our 'guests.' Don't get too attached though… we tend to go through a lot of liaisons, so it will fall upon you to try and bring some sort of… consistency to the dialogue we have going. You with me so far?"

Laura arched a brow. "I'm following, but I'm not seeing the big secret yet.." She quickly gripped the harness again as the plane lurched into the air. "Unless these guests are actually ET, and this Diego Garcia is like the real Area 51 or something."

Epps struggled not to laugh at her response. Once the plane had finally leveled out, and he managed to recover his senses, her flashed a broad grin. "Actually… that's pretty on the money… Jazz?"

Before Laura could respond the Solstice transformed in front of her and smiled. "What's up, Femme? I'm Jazz, Second in command of the Autobots here on Earth.. well.. one of them. Prowl is too, but seeing as he isn't here, you get to talk to me! Normally you'd meet the big bot first, but he can't exactly transform and fit in here… so you see… erm… you okay there?"

Laura was, in a word, dumbstruck. Half her brain was at war with the other half.. trying to figure out if she should run in terror or be struck with awe. Upon realizing the giant machine was talking TO her she quickly tried to recover her now shattered wits and come up with an intelligent question. "Erm.. Auto.. bots?" _Smooth._ She thought to herself… what a way to make a first impression to the giant robot.

"Oh yeah! So dig this. You see I'm a Cybertronian from this planet called Cybertron. We only sorta look like machines you dig? Anywho, long long ago there was this biiig civil war that tore our world apart. So now there are two factions. One calls themselves the Decepticons, they're big bad bots who want to conquer the universe and take all this world's resources. The others are the Autobots, and we're the ones fighting to protect others from the Decepticons. You dig?"

Laura nodded dumbly as she slowly took in what the seemingly massive robot in front of her was saying. Even as Jazz explained things, she was wrestling with trying to figure out if this wasn't just a very elaborate gag, an impossibly cool truth, or a very scary truth. As Jazz kept talking, rambling on about things she couldn't hope to remember or even fathom, impossibly cool was starting to win out over the other two.

"So yeah, anyways, when we get to the base, you'll meet the big bot himself and hopefully we'll all get along!" Jazz grinned as Epps smirked at Laura.

"So what do you think so far? You still in, or do I need to get you a parachute?" Epps teased.

Laura gave Epps a look after she realized what he just said. "I'm not jumping out of a perfectly good plane… of course I'm still in! Why in the hell wouldn't I be!?"

Jazz laughed. "You would be surprised, femme… I think you'll fit in nicely."

(OoooOOoooO)

Read and review Please!


End file.
